


Красные розы

by crazykotyara



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Alexander is an asshole, Established Relationship, Language of Flowers, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Аракчеев красит красные розы в белый цвет.





	Красные розы

Аракчеев красит красные розы в белый цвет.  
Что, может быть, не самое умное или достойное занятие, но судить о таких вещах - не его дело. В слове "приказ" шесть букв, и эти шесть букв по важности с легкостью перевешивают все тридцать пять букв алфавита в любом количестве и любых сочетаниях. И если худому знанию орфографии можно найти оправдания, то незнанию этого правила - нет.  
Краска плохо держится на лепестках, приставая больше к пальцам, чем к цветам, и сквозь белизну нет-нет да и проглядывают красные пятна. Как просачивались пятна света сквозь ширму. Как проявлялись багровые кровоподтеки сквозь бледную кожу. Но розовый куст не спрячешь в гробу, и алый цвет бутонов не спишешь на апоплексический удар - для него потребуется ложь масштабнее, густая смесь из притворства, лукавства и сладких слов. Которую и следует равномерно нанести на бархат каждого лепестка, капля за каплей, мазок за мазком.  
Белый - цвет чистоты и невинности, цвет смирения и добродетели, цвет молчания и тоски. Цвет лжи. Цвет их жизни.  
И пока страшная марионетка беснуется перед престолом, искусный кукловод остается при своем праве сорвать белую розу и с умиротворенной улыбкой поднести ее к лицу, вдыхая сладковатый цветочный аромат. Вот он - ваш идеальный монарх, безупречный император, Александр Благословенный, несите же скорее все цветы земли к подножию его престола! Да поторапливайтесь - измазанные белой краской губы не пожелают произносить требовательное "отрубите им головы!", но для таких казусов за его плечом и обосновался Бес, и он будет плясать, пока не истлеют и не развеются прахом нити, спускающиеся от изнеженных рук, - временной отрезок, стремящийся к бесконечности.  
Белые розы - символ вечной любви, и иногда Аракчеев и сам бы рад поверить в собственноручно созданную ими ложь.  
Как будто не было всех этих лет, как будто не был пока воздвигнут замок иллюзий и обмана, как будто между ними не стоит призрак с укоряющим взглядом, как будто оба они не так давно перестали быть мальчишками и еще дышали свежим гатчинским воздухом. Как будто внимательного взгляда недостаточно, чтобы заметить красные отблески на непорочной белизне.  
Красный цвет - цвет крови. Красный цвет - цвет страсти. Эти алые розы как витраж, роняющий отсветы на лица. Страсть в возбужденном взгляде светлых глаз, в лихорадочном румянце щек, в набухшей синеватой жилке на виске, в обрамлении золотых локонов, - гладь тихого озера волнуется куда чаще, чем может предположить непосвященный, и в этом тихом омуте за маской ангела водятся такие черти, что любому бесу далеко.  
Имя Александр означает "защитник" но кого от кого защищать - вопрос, над которым можно было бы крепко задуматься. Можно - однако Аракчеев этого не делает и не собирается, его роль в этом театре одного актера предельно проста - охранять подступы к сцене, как цепной пес охраняет хозяйский дом. Охранять фальшивую белизну роз, перенимая все просочившиеся красные отсветы на себя. Слой за слоем наносить белую краску, скрывая истину от чужих глаз. Оставить этот красный цвет для себя одного - и быть единственным, кто видит в нем что-то свое.  
Красные розы как глубокая любовь. Красные розы как бесконечная привязанность.  
Но даже самые ласковые слова, самые добрые улыбки, самые пламенные признания, самые нежные взгляды - все уже привычно выбелено. Остается лишь то, что носит однозначный окрас: отброшенные, вышедшие из употребления старые маски, пылящиеся на полке воспоминаний, и излишне резкие движения в апогее беспокойства, и гневные крики в минуты досады, и напоминания о том, что всему должно идти согласно воле самодержца, и мраморное надгробие в Петропавловском соборе.  
И острые шипы, раз за разом впивающиеся в кожу. Шипы, напоминающие о том, как обманчива красота цветов.  
Аракчеев красит красные розы в белый цвет.  
Багрянец бутонов можно замаскировать. Окропленные кровью стебли - нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://vk.com/lemorgo?w=wall-97168551_1853


End file.
